thesupergamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (series)
|years = 1991-present |protagonist = Sonic the Hedgehog |antagonist = Doctor Robotnik }} Sonic the Hedgehog is a series of platform games originally produced by Sega. First appearing in 1991, the series features Sonic, a blue anthropomorphised hedgehog in his battle to save the world from the evil scientist, Ivo Robotnik. Gameplay In early games, the game style was a 2D side-scrolling platform game. Later games like Sonic Colors feature a 3D environment after the technology increased. In most cases, the game is split into several "Stages", each of which is split into two or three "Acts". Each Act features several common elements: *Rings - these are scattered throughout most levels. Collecting one ring protects Sonic from death (being hit while holding no rings leads to the loss of a life). Collecting multiples of 100 rings awards an extra life. A "Ring Bonus" is also awarded at the end of each level. *Badniks - several types of robotic monsters inhabit the Sonic universe, under the command of Dr Robotnik in an attempt to destroy Sonic. In some games, these are depicted as Sonic's animal friends transformed into killing machines by Robotnik. Attacking these robots frees the animals. *Item boxes - Originally depicted as TV monitors, later replaced with breakable containers, these objects give one of a range of bonuses to Sonic. These bonus include Rings, Extra Lives and Invincibility, among many others. The final Act of each Stage sees Sonic face off against Dr Robotnik or one of his henchmen. Robotnik usually arrives in one of various vehicles, such as the Eggmobile. Destruction of the vehicle (usually in 8 hits) results in Robotnik fleeing and the end of the Stage. The main side-plot of the story sees Sonic attempting to recover the (usually 7) Chaos Emeralds, mysterious and infinitely powerful crystals, in order to stop Robotnik getting hold of them. In most games, these are found in Special Stages, but occasionally these are found in-level. Games in the Sonic Series *Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog CD *Sonic Chaos *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble *Sonic Blast *Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Rush *Sonic Rush Adventure *Sonic the Hedgehog 4 *Sonic 3D *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic and the Black Knight *Sonic Colors *Sonic Generations Spin-offs *Knuckles' Chaotix *Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine *Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball *Tails' Skypatrol *Tails Adventure *Sonic Labyrinth *Sonic Shuffle *Sonic Tennis *Sonic Golf *Sonic Speed DX *Sonic Fishing *Sonic Billiards *Good Friend Chao! *Sonic Bowling *Sonic Pinball Party *Sonic Battle *Sonic Casino Poker *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games *Sonic at the Olympic Games *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Sonic Racing games The Sonic the Hedgehog franchise also features a number of racing games: *Sonic Drift *Sonic Drift 2 *Sonic R *Sonic Racing Shift Up *Sonic Racing Kart *Sonic Kart 3D X *Sonic Riders *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing *Sonic Free Riders Compilations Several collections of Sonic games have been released together in Compilations: *Sonic Classics *Sonic & Knuckles Collection *Sonic Jam *Sonic Mega Collection *Sonic Gems Collection *Sonic PC Collection *Sonic Classic Collection Category:Games Category:Game Series Category:Sonic Series Category:Platformer Games